


Kitty! (Sherlock Holmes x Child!Reader)

by TricksterGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat, Cute, Gen, Kitty - Freeform, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Sherlock decide when his adopted daughter runs up to him, asking if she could keep the kitty that she had found on the streets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty! (Sherlock Holmes x Child!Reader)

The sound of soft footsteps were heard as a small child ran up the steps of 221b. It wasn't a client, it was Sherlock Holmes' young daughter. The story behind how he got a daughter wasn't really a simple one. When he was on a case, he had found a young girl who wouldn't say a word. She had to be only about three or four years but she should have been speaking then. 

Sherlock had somehow been put in charge of the girl, though luckily he had John to help him. He had grown attached to her over the time she lived with him and when he learned that her parents were dead (He has guessed they were from the start), he adopted her even though Mycroft had insisted that he didn't. He didn't listen, like always.

The two of you had gotten rather close over the year that you had been living with Sherlock. At first it was rather awkward, as Sherlock wasn't quite sure how to raise a little girl but it turned out that you were just as strange as he was. You loved odd things and were happy to help Sherlock with some of his more safer experiments. The two of you were a perfect pair.

You had just come up from Mrs.Hudson's flat below your's, the one that you shared with your Sherlock. For some odd reason, you wouldn't call him father or uncle or something like that...No, he was your Sherlock. Mrs.Hudson and Mary thought that it was the cutest thing that you could do.

"Sherlock, Sherlock!" You squealed in your tiny voice as you ran into the flat quickly, trying to find the tall man. The exact man you were looking for was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through his microscope. When he heard the footsteps, he slowly looked up and smiled as he turned to look at the young girl he had come to love. 

"What is it?" He asked before his eyes widened at what you held in your hands, "(Y/N), what is that?"

"A kitty!" You extended your arms to show that you were holding a large gray cat that seemed to feel perfectly fine even though you were holding it in a rather uncomfortable position. The cat was overall cute, though it was missing it's front right leg, but that didn't seem to matter to you as you stood there with the little beast in your arms.

"Why do you have a cat with you? Did you find him out on the streets?" Sherlock asked, even though he already knew the answer from the deduction he had done as soon as he saw you. He tried to limit what he said to you as John said you may not like him deducing everything that you brought to him or wanted him to guess something.

"I found him outside and he was crying! So, I brought him inside and asked Mrs.Hudson for some water and food for him. After he finished eating and everything, Mrs.Hudson told me that I should go up and ask you if I could keep you. So, can I? Please Sherlock!" You pouted and did your best puppy dog eyes. Normally he couldn't say no to you when you used your puppy dog eyes because you were just so darn cute!

"I don't know.....Cats are a lot of work and they are normally not as kind as dogs. They don't do much; they like to lay around all the time. Wouldn't you rather have a dog instead of a cat?" Sherlock said, thinking over what it would mean to have a cat running around the flat. It would most likely ruin his experiments and then he would yell at it and then (Y/N) would get sad...

"No, I don't want a dog. I want a kitty, this kitty. He is really nice and he will just follow me around wherever I go. He can be like my John! Please Sherlock, please my Sherlock?" You replied, setting the cat down on the ground by your feet to prove that it stayed near you. The cat just stood there, walking around your legs slowly.

Sherlock sighed as he realized you wouldn't be giving this up easily. I mean, you were alone most of the time and it would benefit you to have a pet to talk to and such. It did help Sherlock when he had Red-beard....

"Fine, fine. I suppose you can keep this cat but he is going to be your responsibility." Sherlock said as he turned back around to look at his microscope. You squealed happily and hugged his legs, a huge grin on your face.

"Thank you, thank you~!" You said, hopping up and down for a moment before hurrying back over toward the cat. You picked it up gently and went back downstairs, probably going to tell Mrs.Hudson that you were allowed to keep the cat. 

Sherlock wasn't quite sure what was going to be in store with having a cat living in his flat, but he knew it was going to make you happy and since you never asked for a lot, he might as well let you have this small want. He knew you would build a strong fondness for that cat and he would hope it would be like his relationship with Redbeard. At least cats live longer than dogs....


End file.
